Blog thành viên:Skywards/Happy new year to you and yours!
Lời chào Xin chào, Sky này đã trở lại và ăn lợi hại hơn trước http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/chy.gif. Các lão tiền bối niệm tình tha thứ cho tại hạ http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/anbom.gif máy của tại hạ không có xịn như máy các tiền bối, nó troll tại hạ mấy tuần liền, không biết phải lên bằng trình duyệt nào thì cái đùng một phát tuần trước nó lên lại được http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/anbom.gif. Cũng do tại hạ bận quá, không có thời gian chăm sóc cho comp-chan, kính mong chư vị thông cảm cho ạ http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/socola.gif. Năm mới sắp đến rồi, tiểu thư đây tại hạ có chút quà mọn http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/love2.gif mong các tiền bối không chê. Lời chúc Blade Dragonwave Nghe nói năm nay là năm anh ra trường http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/blushing.gif chúc anh học hành thuận lợi, đạt kết quả tốt http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/blushing.gif. Em biết tính em bốc đồng, nhiều lúc không giữ được bình tĩnh, nhưng nhờ anh mà em trưởng thành hơn một chút http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/anhanh.gif anh ơi, em có ý này anh hợp làm Suzuno hơn Nagumo nhiều, đổi vai với Shieru đi anh Shieru-chan Trong wiki, em nhớ anh là người em xung đột, cãi vã nhiều nhất, từ ném gạch, ném đá đến bom nguyên tử, chỉ riêng bọn mình cũng đủ khiến wiki sập http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/but.gif. Cơ mà do bị anh Blade cản trở nên chiến dịch làm sập wiki của 2 anh em mình bị dập tắt không thương tiếc http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/062.gif làm phản lần nữa đi anh. Thôi, nói nhảm đủ rồi http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/blushing.gif chúc anh một năm mới thịnh vượng và thành công ~ Fly high through new year, ok? TakatoEndou Anh ơi, mong em chấp nhận yêu cầu ích kỷ này của em http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/anhanh.gif anh là nhạc sĩ thì viết 1 bài về wiki mình đi http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/anbom.gif viết về em nhiều nhiều nhé. Hay anh viết nhạc em viết lời cho http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/socola.gif chứ để tài năng như vầy uổng phí quá http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/love2.gif. Năm mới chúc anh vui vẻ, kiếm được bạn gái http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif sáng tác ra nhiều ca khúc mới http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif và duy trì cái wiki này. Kadogawa Hokaze Phải biết nói gì với quân sư đây http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif khoa ăn nói em không bằng chị rồi nên giờ chịu chết à http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v676/Synnabun/EMOTICONS/12.gif. Nói chung vì chị là con gái nên hiểu em hơn ba lão kia http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/blushing.gif, cảm ơn chị đã quan tâm đến em http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/love2.gif và mong chị quan tâm em nhiều hơn nữa http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif. Wishes of peace and joy from our family to yours. Ashiteru Terumi http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/anhanh.gif một trong số những bạn trẻ đồng trang lứa với mình trong wiki, chúc bạn năm nay thi tốt nhé http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/socola.gif có gì ta giúp đỡ nhau nhiều nhé. Kirino132 Cái sự tích giữa em và chị thì em cũng không muốn nói gì nữa http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif em xem chị như người thân trong nhà, chị đã giúp em rất nhiều, từ việc học đến việc chơi http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif. Chúc chị một năm mới an lành, đạt được điều mình mong muốn và luôn hòa hợp với cuộc sống nhé http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/bighug.gif. Fubuki-kun À vâng, anh Fub nhà ta từ ngày qua New York lại gặp tình trạng không lên wiki được http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/laughing.gif mọi người thông cảm, vụ này nó lan tràn ghê quá http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/laughing.gif tự hỏi sao nó ám luôn cả em. Anh qua đó sống thế nào http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/daydreaming.gif có ổn không http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/daydreaming.gif có chuyện gì vui nhớ về kể cho mọi người nghe nhé. Em để lời chúc đó, khi nào anh về thì đọc http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif: May all your new year wishes come true! glaceon_cute97 Ta biết là mi không lên đọc rồi http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/hamham.gif nhưng không chúc mi ta sợ N giận http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif. Wishing you all the magic of the new year! Quà Đơn sơ lắm, nhưng cứ nhận nhé http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/062.gif left|400px P/s: ai đủ kiên nhẫn xem hết đoạn video không lời chúc của mình nằm ở phần cuối đó. Thể loại:Blog